This invention pertains generally to a vehicle power steering system of the type including a rack and pinion gear associated with the steering wheel, and more particularly, an adjustable power steering proportioning valve associated with such vehicle steering system for varying, as desired, the pressure applied to the steering box of the power steering system.
Normally, a vehicle power steering system includes a fluid reservoir, a pump associated therewith, a first line communicating the pump and the steering box, and a second line communicating the steering box and the reservoir. A pressure bleed-off valve is provided in the pump, however, this valve is not adjustable. Typically, the driver must accept the factory design setting. He has no means for varying the pressure to the requirements of a particular car or the feel of the individual driver preference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle power steering system with an adjustable power steering proportioning valve that will enable a driver to selectively adjust the pressure in the vehicle power steering system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable power steering valve for a power steering system that will allow the driver to adjust the force required to turn the steering wheel when the car is driven.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.